


diving blue over wide gold

by sweetaugustblue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, FMA Day, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a little angsty, but not too much, happy fma day, they are so warm and good and happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaugustblue/pseuds/sweetaugustblue
Summary: Winry is full of love and life, and Edward wonders to himself how he is so blessed to be by her side. Happy FMA day!





	diving blue over wide gold

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one shot in between my work on the most recent chapter of my lingfan focused fic. i wrote this to be happy and fluffy for fma day, i'm just a little late to posting it!

Winry Rockbell-Elric’s hands are meant for life.

When Edward first witnesses this they are six years old and Winry’s hair is mussed with dirt and her sun-kissed cheeks are glowing with light as she places a bandage smoothly onto his knee, and the sun is behind her like a perfect halo and he is embarrassed so he yells angrily at her.

He thinks of his father and his mother, and how there are foggy memories of him kissing her forehead, and something in him makes him want to kiss her on the cheek and it’s _ stupid _ and plain old _ embarrassing. _

So she punches him for yelling and he never thinks about it ever, ever again.

That is, until he is fifteen and Winry is holding a gun and he carefully, _ carefully _ pulls her away, coaxes her back to safety where she can be held and he can only think of his mother scooping him up as a child to plant kisses on his tear-stained cheeks, his head still wandering out of the fog of his nightmare. Each finger stripped from that cruel piece of metal (because that’s what it is, it’s _ cruel _ and he will never let another gun end up in her beautiful hands) falls into him, and he’s there to help her piece herself back together.

This is a nightmare, he thinks. Winry’s agony is realer than a bad dream though. It’s much too real, a bleeding wound.

When they are alone and she is asleep holding his hand at her bedside, he kisses her forehead, rubs her cheek gently.

And she wakes peacefully to his sleeping body, says good morning with a hoarse and too dry voice when he blinks to a conscious state. Ed scolds her for crying so much as to cause herself to become dehydrated, but otherwise embraces her quietly. He’ll allow himself that much before he feels warm in the face.

He recalls once more how she’d birthed that baby in Rush Valley, and how brave and strong she had been. Often, really, he wonders to himself how long it’s been since he began to admire Winry in the way that he does.

Winry and her white-gold hair. Winry and her brilliant blue eyes.

They are twenty years old when they are on a beach in South Aerugo. There’s a blue diamond on Winry’s left hand. Ed had fretted for so long over finding the right color to match her eyes, refusing Alphonse’s help to enhance it with alchemy.

She admires it out in the Aerugan sun, her long dress woven with geometric Aerugan patterns skirted along her legs. In the rundown white beach house above them on the rugged cliffs is Alphonse with their year old son, and somewhere in another room Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Xingese Emperor Ling Yao are discussing politics.

But all Ed can think of is the baby growing in her womb, how they’re going to bring another baby into this world, and his journal is filled with nothing but baby names.

She sits up with the little roundness to her belly showing, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laughing with glee.

“I love you, Ed,” she says with a full laugh. Warmth settles in Ed’s belly, heart picking up pace.

“I know. I love you,” he whispers without hesitation.

Winry Rockbell-Elric’s hands are meant for life, but they are also meant for love. And his hands, his warm flesh hands, are meant to love her—that much he is sure of more than anything in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :) if you did please leave kudos. comments are appreciated; in a few days i'll check for any typos i missed. i think in between chapters of my big fic, in order to stay motivated, i want to write some fanfics in between. if you have a request, send it to locallovewitch on tumblr and i might write it!


End file.
